bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cataclysm Empress Feeva/@comment-27583505-20160110082124/@comment-5551215-20160111225715
I don't know what your cost is, but here's my general assessment. Anything with a 7* should take priority, but Shida is an exception. Having him at 6* could be very useful in Frontier Hunter, especially if you don't have enough cost for 7* Ciara and Kafka together or any other particular reason to drop one in favor of another unit. You've got some good 6*s too. Rin is really nice and sparking with Mifune is still somewhat viable. Definitely raise up Selena for Arena; with Lexida equipped she has a high survival rate and a good AI type. She's also cost effective and decent in most other content, especially if you need healing and still want them to attack. For anyone else in arena, I recommend checking out a full guide so you have a future reference for their placement. Not sure on the best arena lead, but Ciara and Bestie are good options. Dolk and Shera will be essential for hard content. They're both great 7* mitigators and even at 6* they're good. Melchio will help out too, since he cleanses statuses. He's better paired with Shera, since the def to attack conversion won't stack with Dolk's. I'd use Cyan's leader skill if you don't want to worry about ailements in general, and she'd be a good leader for questing and raids. Ciara has a higher attack buff than Shera btw, so if you just need that, she might be the better pick, but Shera is also a great spark blanket and helps BB management. Here's a good possible squad: Cyan leader, Dolk, Reis, Bestie, and Ciara typically (Kafka if you're facing light/dark enemies.) If you're confident in not needing a mitigator and won't be bringing a friend's helper with a conversion buff, Kafka has a decent attack conversion buff that pairs well with Ciara's attack buff, so you could also replace Dolk with Kafka. Alternatively: Bestie leader, Shera, Lucia or Cyan, Melchio, and Reis (especially if you don't pick Lucia as your spark buffer.) Of course, keep in mind whatever your friend's helper unit will be bringing to the party whenever you pick one. Also, Selena, Rineth, Signas, Oguro, Nemethgear, Feeva, and/or maybe Alpha could be swapped in depending on your needs. Substitute 6*s if your squad cost doesn't allow for any of that. Try out some different leader skills too. Dolk is also a good leader, but I think Cyan and Bestie might be better. Go with whatever you feel is most needed for damage increase or survivability. And here's the basics for squad formation overall: you want as many buffs as you can get, such as boosting damage (crit, spark, conversion, attack, and elemental), mitigating recieved damage, keeping statuses at bay, filling up your BB gauges (with BCs or straight BB fill), and healing. The only thing you might not need so much is healing, since only the hardest content really requires it. Mitigation is in the same boat, but since both of your mitigators attack in their BB/SBBs, it might be more typical to bring them along anyway. Also, the same buff on BB/SBB will be overwritten by another BB/SBB but UBB stacks with BB/SBB. Conversion buffs will stack with flat buffs (like any attack conversion and a regular attack buff) but the same conversion won't stack. So Shera's regular attack buff will stack with Libera's recovery=>attack buff, but Libera won't stack with Avant's HP=>attack as an example. On the other hand, different stats being buffed will stack, so Libera's recovery=>attack will stack with Melchio's attack=>defense, since he's actually boosting defense. I hope this has helped. :)